


【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第九章

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第九章

克利切坐在自己的卧室中，面前或坐或站着这场游戏中全部的六位男士。

克利切咬咬嘴唇，闭上眼赴死般的褪下了裤子。

当着这些人的面自慰……而这群人刚刚还给自己表明了心声。这实在是太过了。

他羞耻地闭上眼睛，双手颤抖着握住自己的性器。

即使闭着眼，他也能感觉到火热的视线汇聚在自己身上的感觉，让他羞耻得都快控制不住自己的手。

“哈……唔……”细小的快感从下身传来，脆弱敏感的地方被不间断的刺激，克利切倒吸着气小声的呻吟，尽量逼着自己无视几乎快要化为实体舔上自己身体的目光。

下身的快感绵密，像一张细密的网一样不带侵略性的包覆住他，克利切仰起头急促地喘息着，感受着肉棒在手中缓缓硬挺起来。

在场的几位看着眼前的春色，都有些不太自在起来，靠在墙上的威廉和萨贝达不着痕迹的换了个姿势，坐在椅子上的瑟维交换了下叠起来的双腿，艾玛整整自己的牛仔围裙，莱利扶了下眼镜，趴在床边的幸运儿则悄悄往靠近克利切的方向蹭了蹭，继续趴着不动了，眼睛眨也不眨的盯着克利切。

眼前的景色……实在是太色情了。

克利切因为过度羞耻而不停颤抖的睫毛，带着丝湿意泛红的眼角，伤痕累累但又性感异常的紧致身体，踩在床单上绷紧的骨节分明的脚趾，轻轻颤抖着的大腿和不停抚慰着自己昂扬性器的细长手指。

还有不断吐露着甜腻喘息和淫荡呻吟的艳红嘴唇。

心爱的人在面前自慰，而自己却不能有任何动作，这比杀死他们还痛苦。年纪小一些的精力旺盛，已经不由自主的勃起了。

吞咽口水的声音在不大的房间里响起，让渐渐沉浸在欲望中的克利切猛然响起屋子里还有人，酥麻的刺激感顺着四肢百骸一路爬升，羞耻感带来了比平时更大的快感，让克利切浑身都绷紧了。

细微的黏腻水声响起，混杂着克利切的呻吟和众人粗沉的喘息，房间中的气氛瞬间旖旎起来。

克利切把自己摸爽了，娇嫩的龟头怯怯的探出来，他毫不犹豫的用指腹画着圈的揉弄着最敏感的地方，呻吟声陡然高昂了起来。

“啊……啊啊……嗯、嗯……”致命的痒意和快感炸开，让克利切心脏都开始发麻，剧烈的心跳带动着胸口急促的呼吸，连周遭的空气都热了几分。克利切咬着嘴唇不想让自己显得太过淫荡，可是过激的快感让呻吟声无法阻拦的从唇齿边流露出去。

他快到顶点了，前液不停的顺着性器往下流，可是总觉得缺点什么无法高潮的感觉让他焦躁起来，手上的动作都开始变得粗鲁，带着些微疼痛的刺激不仅没有让他萎靡，性器反而挺得更高了些。

“分开腿，自己插进后穴。”莱利清冷的声音响起，让克利切一个激灵挺起了腰，硬到极致的性器在空气中挺了挺。

克利切浑身都泛起了潮红，但还是乖乖的缓缓分开颤抖个不停的双腿——他在情事上过分的乖巧简直要人命——摸上了那个被前液濡湿的小穴。

在这么多人面前玩弄自己的后穴简直让克利切羞耻得快要死过去，但迟迟无法到达高潮的焦躁感让他依然毫不犹豫的试探的伸出一根手指插进自己的穴口里。

过分紧致的小穴依然干涩，但已熟悉被玩弄的后穴带来的摩擦感和快感让克利切近乎抽泣的长长呻吟了一声。他的敏感点不深，食指能勉强碰到最敏感的那一点。

“啊啊……啊、哈啊──”感受到强烈快感的身体食髓知味，让克利切不受控制的不住按压着敏感点，层层叠叠的穴肉死死咬住手指，巨大的阻力让手指更紧的挤压着前列腺，快感如点流般瞬间席卷全身，克利切胡乱地呻吟着，一手疯狂的撸动着硬到爆炸的性器，一手不断刺戳着穴肉的敏感点，肠液和前液被自己玩弄得不断往下流，把屁股下的床单濡得湿了一片。

过度的刺激很快就让克利切有了高潮的前兆，他紧闭着的眼睛渗出了生理性的泪水，濡得睫毛湿漉漉的结成几缕，他颤抖的握住性器顶端嫩红的龟头不住撸动着，拇指狠狠的擦过微微涨开的尿道口，深入穴肉的食指近乎残忍的狠狠捣进了软肉里。

“呜、哈啊啊……呜！！──”浊白的液体从性器前段射了出来，克利切瘫在床上了剧烈的喘着气，单薄的胸口不住上下起伏着，眼睛依然紧闭着不敢睁开。整个房间静得几乎只能听到他自己的声音，和外面显示器传来的叮咚声。

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：指定人在全体男性面前自慰至高潮。积分：10分，总积分：90分。任务10将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

“咳，我我我出去给皮尔森先生找条毛巾！”

“那我、我先回房了！”

“皮尔森先生，辛苦你了。”

一瞬间大家像被打开了什么开关似的，作鸟兽散的乱糟糟的离开了克利切的房间——他们急需解决下个人问题，顺便给已经羞耻到想死的克利切一个独立的环境稍作休整。

明天……明天就可以出去了。

克利切努力平复着自己的呼吸，睁开被泪水浸润得湿漉漉的眼睛，盯着虚无一物的天花板，却发现自己的心情居然意外的平静。

不管明天的任务是什么，他们都可以携手完成的吧。

 

 

TBC

明日预告：

任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：水果刀）杀死任意人员。

任务B：指定人被全体男性体内射精。


End file.
